The present invention relates to an α-olefin-aromatic vinyl compound copolymer. More specifically, it relates to a novel α-olefin-aromatic vinyl compound copolymer having a low alternating property and a high blocking property, particularly a high blocking property originating in the aromatic vinyl compound.